


Brewed Awakening

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, Wolf/Vampire Relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: “Did you know you have a piece of rug that says ‘Come right on in’ in front of your door?”“It it does not say that. It says WELCOME.”"Exactly."





	1. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds a Vampire in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!   
> let me know in the comments below what you think!! :)

It has been a long day at Brewed Awakening café. Serving customers their coffee and/or meals, Remus had been on his feet all day.  
Reaching his apartment exhausted, he unlocked the door and made his way to his bedroom and slept. When Remus woke he went towards his kitchen only to find someone sitting on his couch flicking through the TV channels. This person had long shiny black hair that he sported in a bun with loose strands at the front and Remus was stupefied, he was the most handsome person Remus had ever laid eyes on. Gaining the ability to speak he opened his mouth but the stranger bet him to it,  
“Did you know you have a piece of rug that says ‘Come right on in’ in front of your door?”  
“It it does not say that. It says WELCOME.” Remus said.  
‘Exactly.’  
‘How did you get in?’ Remus asked, placing his coat on the table on the right of the door.  
‘Through the window. What’s your name stranger?’ asked the stranger placing his legs crossed over each other on the small coffee table in front of him.  
‘I’m the one who should be asking. You happen to be a stranger who somehow came through the window of my locked apartment that happens to be on the fifth floor!’ he rambled ‘I’m Remus if you must know. Remus Lupin’.  
“Sirius.”  
Remus felt the need to defend his name. “Hey! I know my name is unusual and I’m basically christened Wolf Wolf but-“he was cut off.  
“No, that’s my name. Sirius Black”  
“Oh” he said. “Well um nice to meet you star boy” Remus sheepishly ran his fingers in his hair, “Hey, uh what are you doing in my apartment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Celestial-Cluster  
> hope you enjoyed reading


	2. Chapter Two

Sirius was flustered standing near the kitchen counter was this hot man in kaikai pants and a tan turtle neck and red woolly socks who must be taller than Sirius but skinny from stress with sandy brown hair and dark bags under honey brown eyes looking at him expectantly.  
“oh yeah… um it’s embarrassing actually” Sirius said,” You know how it was raining last night?”  
“Yes?”  
“Well I wasn’t really paying attention to the time and before I knew it, the rain cleared up and the sun came out and I was near here. I noticed you through the window-“  
“How? There isn’t a way to get up here from outside.” Remus looked at Sirius confused.  
Sirius continued like he wasn’t just interrupted “-counting the floors and I made my way into the building and used the elevator to your floor and you passed me in the elevator and the doors shut before I could ask you for such a kind favour as to let me in. that’s when I found the door to your apartment and the invitation.”  
“It isn’t an invitation. It is just a polite greeting. God you sound like a vampire” he was about to continue and tell Sirius that he did not actually tell him how he got through the window when,  
“That’s because I am one.” Shit Sirius didn’t mean to say that out loud. Remus looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re a Vampire!?  
“Yes. I mean…No? I um, look I will just be on my way and out of here and we can just forget about this whole encounter” Sirius panicked. He didn’t mean to tell him that. He must have fallen asleep, he didn’t plan to stay here long. Just until the sun went down and he could safely hunt without the risk of being severely burnt from the sunrays. He was lucky Remus didn’t notice him when he first came back into his apartment.  
Remus couldn’t believe his ears. There was a vampire in his apartment, a very attractive vampire, just look at him. Throughout their conversation Remus took in the man’s features, he wore black skinny jeans and bulky motorcycle boots, his eyes were grey and he had on a V necked long sleeved black shirt with an ACDC logo and a leather jacket with silver metal spikes on the shoulders discarded on the back of the couch. He didn’t appear to be a vampire and Remus voiced this out loud.  
“You don’t look like a vampire”  
Sirius laughed at this. “What are vampires meant to look like?”  
Remus knew his opinion of what a stereotypical vampire should look like but he’d feel silly saying so. So he just said “I don’t know, you just look punk rock.”  
Sirius laughed. “I take that as a compliment” Grinning he says “punk rock is what I aspire to be.” Sirius hoped his charm would be enough for Remus to forget about the whole vampire thing but no.  
“So, a vampire huh, did you turn into a bat? Because that would explain how you got in through my window.” Remus was getting comfortable around Sirius, the fear he had before had almost disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever cross paths again? Who knows?

No he did not turn into a BAT! He flew up here yes, but he sure has hell didn’t as a bat. 

“ I flew.” Sirius finally answered the question but he didn’t elaborate.

Remus looked at him as if he was some sort of puzzle. He had a lot of questions he wanted answered because vampires were supposed to be a myth.   
He didn’t get to ask them though because Sirius spoke again.

“Well thank you kindly for the invitation. I must be one my way! The sun is down so I must leave, it was nice to meet you Remus.” Sirius said as he stood up from the couch, crossed the room and opened the door. 

He turned around and took a final look at Remus who was awkwardly standing there not at all knowing what to do or even say. He smile, gave a two fingered salute and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah so this was a small update but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don’t worry there will be more to come.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> There is more to come! let me know what you think so far in the comments!  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Celestial-Cluster


End file.
